


Wand Trouble

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, M/M, Reading Aloud, Wandlore (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco and Harry discuss the trouble Draco's been having with his wand and the first time they entered Ollivander's.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Wand Trouble

Harry walked into the living room and flopped onto the sofa beside Draco. “What are you up to?”

“Well, this is a book,” Draco said slowly, lifting up the thick book that was spread across his lap. “And I was _trying_ to read it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he said. “What are you reading?”

“It’s about wand lore,” Draco replied, smoothing one hand over the page. 

“Oh, really?” Harry asked, perking up a little. “Any reason you’re reading that?”

“I’m just… trying to find out a bit more about my wand,” Draco said with a sigh. “It hasn’t felt quite right since the war.”

“How come it’s taken you this long to read up on it?” Harry asked, propping his head on his hand, his arm braced against the back of the sofa. 

“It didn’t seem important,” Draco said. “Not after everything else… going back to school, my… house arrest… you.”

Harry frowned slightly. “But if your wand isn’t responding right, then you need to get it sorted.”

“It’s not that it’s doing anything terribly different,” Draco replied. “But it seems a bit sluggish.”

“We could go to Ollivander’s?” Harry suggested. “I’m sure Mr Ollivander—”

“No,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I can’t, Harry. Not after everything.” 

“He won’t hold that against you,” Harry said softly. “He’ll understand.” 

“I still don’t think I can go,” Draco replied, shaking his head again. 

“I’ll come with you,” Harry said, reaching out one hand to stroke Draco’s cheek gently. “Not to use any ‘influence’ I might have. Just to give you moral support.” 

“Maybe…” Draco said, relenting slightly. “But what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me?” 

“Did you buy your wand from him in the first place?” Harry asked, still cupping Draco’s cheek. 

Draco nodded. “Mother took me,” he said. “His shop was just amazing…” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I remember when I first went in too,” he said. “All the boxes, just piled up _everywhere_?” 

Draco nodded again. “Yeah, I didn’t know where to look first,” he said. “It was a bit intimidating really. Ollivander was so…” 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I know exactly what you mean. Imagine being in there on your own.” 

“No thanks,” Draco replied, shuddering slightly. “The way he looks at you, it’s like… like he really sees inside of you.” 

Harry nodded again. “I think that’s what makes him so good at what he does,” he said. “If anyone can tell you what’s wrong with your wand, it’s him.” 

Draco sighed. “I know. I was just hoping to find something out myself.” 

Harry leant over and kissed his cheek gently. “We’ll go tomorrow?” 

“Alright,” Draco sighed. “I’m going to keep reading this tonight though.” 

Harry chuckled. “Fine by me,” he said, snuggling into Draco’s side. “Read it to me.” 

Draco smiled fondly and ran one hand through Harry’s hair before beginning to read aloud.


End file.
